<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[EXO Fanfic] STEP by SaraLi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294203">[EXO Fanfic] STEP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraLi/pseuds/SaraLi'>SaraLi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STEP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Reincarnation, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraLi/pseuds/SaraLi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a translation of Step -  one of the most famous EXO fanfictions in China.<br/>I came across this fanfiction recently and I loved it so I translated it into English.<br/>'With each step, 15 years of your life will deplete'<br/>It is a crossover with leading role Lu Han.<br/>In order to save Lay, Lu Han was willing to give in his 15 year life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao &amp; Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin &amp; Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han &amp; Oh Sehun, Lu Han &amp; Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STEP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[EXO Fanfic] STEP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will update the novel on every Tuesday and Friday. Please stay tuned if interested and hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
A young man sat on the ground, his clothes untidy and his head leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>Not far above his head was a small, narrow telescope. The camera was filled with a view that even photographers would not let go of, a towering stone wall, and beautiful blue skies and white clouds. </p><p>However, the zoomed-in focus on the unnoticed dirt and weeds in the cracks of the stone wall. The weeds were densely pinned with nails. </p><p>Beside the stone wall stood an unremitting boy who tried to place the nails at different positions. The birds flying through the sky also called out a few times to this familiar frequent visitor as a sign of respect. </p><p>The sun shone on the boy's forehead and the wind rubbed his face, showing the beauty of nature and life to his heart's content. A drop of sweat crawled down his forehead. He held a nail in his hand and, exhausted, took two steps back to look at the riddled stone wall. </p><p>The young man sitting on the ground couldn't help but laugh loudly against the back of his head. </p><p>After an amount of time, no one really cared about it. He felt a little tired, so he stopped laughing and the room slowly returned to quiet. </p><p>"What a fool," he closed his eyes, "why are you still driving nails?" </p><p>He chuckled softly, and a drop of unknown liquid fell from his face. The key in his hand also lightly fell to the ground. </p><p>Holding a stack of letters, Luhan walked up to the second floor and entered the room, closing the door with his feet. </p><p>Raising his head, he saw the two heads in front of the computer and threw the two letters on one of the beds. </p><p>"I brought the letter up for you." He stood in the middle of the room and looked carefully at the bills of his mobile phone this month. </p><p>"Master Luhan is becoming more and more considerate." The person who was standing looking at the computer did not even turn his head, his left hand resting on the shoulder of the person sitting, and his mouth was smiling. </p><p>"Do you want to apply to move to our house?" Luhan looked at the two people beside him and continued to browse through his bills. </p><p>"Your room is too small." A rather disgusted voice came from a different direction just now. </p><p>"The living room is big." The person sitting there actually made a sound and even laughed. "Move over together?" </p><p>Luhan shook his head helplessly. </p><p>Kris stood up and leaned over on Lu Han's bed to open his letters one by one. Luhan kicked him with his foot and said, "Get out of my bed." Kris was being calm, and his eyes were still looking at the letter. "You have a lot of microbes in your bed, not me." </p><p>Luhan jumped up and punched and kicked Kris. Lay also fell on Luhan's bed, with his defiant facial expression challenging Luhan's limit. </p><p>Lu Han helplessly retreated and lay in Kris's bed, still wearing his shoes. The two people on the other side looked at him.</p><p> After a while, he couldn't bear to take off his shoes again, and a burst of laughter erupted from the other side. </p><p>"If you feel really uncomfortable later, you can help me wash the sheets." Kris waved his laundry card. </p><p>Unable to endure it, Lu Han aggressively sat at his desk and started surfing the Internet. </p><p>Kris held the envelope. The first one looked like a regular bank remittance. He glanced at the number at the buttom and threw it on the bed. The second, like an ad leaflet, Kris narrowed his eyes and read word by word in Korean, "The Mountaineers Association, your first choice for health in your spare time." He took the leaflet and looked at Lay. </p><p>"How did he know you were sub-healthy?" Lay curled his lips and said. </p><p>"I don't know, maybe I'm too handsome." Kris stood by the window with one hand hanging over the collar. </p><p>"Ah? That shouldn't have been sent to you. It should have been sent to me, right?" Lu Han took the leaflet over, with a beautiful mountain scenery printed on it. "He should be judging your health condition by your other attributes." Lu Han calmly looked at the introduction. </p><p>Tao's long legs kicked open the door on the second floor. "The weather is so good, and you guys actually wasted a lot of time here" As he said this, he walked into Kris and Lu Han's room and looked at the two people lying on the bed and Lu Han, who was calmly laying on the ground. Finally, he said "slutty". </p><p><br/>
Lu Han nodded in agreement and shook his head in condemnation. </p><p>"Why aren't you joining one?" Kris's lazy voice appeared, accompanied by Lay's seemingly pure smile. </p><p>"Please go to your own bed and have fun yourself." Lu Han stared at the computer screen. </p><p>"Leader, I am so tired." Tao shook his head to show that he couldn't stand the childishness of this group of people as he walked over to drag Kris. </p><p>"What?" Kris brushed his shirt. "My clothes are expensive, okay?" </p><p>"Come on, you can cut it on the show." Tao said with a disdainful expression, "Come join me, let's go out together." </p><p>Kris turned his head and kicked Lay, then reached out to flirt with Lu Han, "Le't do it together?" </p><p>"Forget it, this will cause chaos." Lay stood up and said, "The fact that the two of us have grown in popularity make it impossible for us to come back." </p><p>Kris was powerless to complain and asked Lu Han. Lu Han waved the advertisement in his hand and winked at them, "I wish you two a spring dream without any traces." </p><p>Tao shook his head helplessly, "You are all helpless. Is there a normal human being in our Chinese community?" </p><p>"I hope you can find your best pal in the Korean circle," Lu Han quickly pulled the slide cursor with his mouse. "Prepare yourself. There aren't many normal people there." </p><p>"How can you say that? Sehun is quite normal." Lay smiled and patted Lu Han. He slowly turned around to greet Lu Han. </p><p>After pinching his face, Lu Han turned back to his computer and said, "No one is as normal as you. You are the most normal." </p><p>"Let's go." Kris finally finished fiddling with his hair in front of the mirror, picked up a few necklaces and hung them up. He picked up his bag and pushed Tao. </p><p>"Are you really not going?" Kris turned to look at the two men. </p><p>Lu Han waved his hand as an answer. Lay lazily glanced at Kris and said, "I want to play the guitar." </p><p>Kris raised his eyebrows and said, "When I am back, play it for me." </p><p>"I'll come back and take good care of you!" Kris smiled and pointed at Lu Han's back. </p><p> </p><p>"A fan gave me a new camera the day before yesterday." Lu Han held his new purple Samsung camera. On the computer screen, he typed in the scenery and car routes of the scenic spots on Mount Beihan according to the URL on the leaflet. Beside a giant stone wall picture, there was a line in italics: Photographer's Paradise. </p><p>It was too late. Lu Han followed him and said, "Lay, you've been getting more and more handsome lately." Lu Han smiled. </p><p>Lay lowered his head, " I also feel that you are becoming more and more beautiful and attractive. How about we have some fun together?" </p><p>Lu Han continued to greet him with a smile, "The girls cannot stand it." </p><p>Lu Han suddenly blew a breath into his ear, and Lay immediately shrunk to the other side, "I'm afraid that you can't take it anymore, come with me to climb the mountain!" Lu Han stared. </p><p>"No, I'm afraid you might vomit all over me since you are afraid of height." Lay shook his head helplessly. </p><p>"I'm not going to the cliff. I just want to try this new camera." Lu Han pleaded. </p><p>'"Please let go of me," Lay begged, "What a precious day to rest" </p><p>"Dude!" Lu Han gave him a push. </p><p> "Pack up." Lu Han kicked Lay, "Where's Kim Jong Dae? Do you want to leave a door for him?" </p><p>"He sprained his foot and went to Kim Jun Myun's place to get the medicine. He should have had the key." </p><p>"Charge the phone for me." Lay played the guitar. </p><p> Lu Han took the charger and plugged it in. Looking at the pure white lenovo that looked a bit like his white iPhone, she said, "You are so lucky. I can't believe your fans would send you the one you want."</p><p>Lay shook his head and said, "I'm scared to accept such a gift. If the company find out, I am doomed. The phone was delivered directly to the house and I don't even know where it was from." </p><p>Pressing on the screen of the phone, Lu Han tried to type in 1007 as password, but the system reveal it is the wrong password. </p><p>"Your password isn't your birthday?" Lu Han turned around and asked. </p><p>Lay stood up and took the phone from Lu Han's hand. "Birthday is too easy for people to crack." He looked at Lu Han. </p><p>Lu Han raised his eyebrows and said, "We all use birthday. Besides, who wants to see your phone? There's no pornography." </p><p>"There are a few of you. I took them when you were sleeping." Lay said calmly as he looked at his phone. </p><p>"What are you talking about!!" Lu Han's eyes widened as she tried to snatch the phone. </p><p>In the future, if you get more famous, i will sell them out" </p><p>Lu Han pointed at Lay and said, "I'm afraid of you. Next time, I'll take a photo of you in the hotel every minute." </p><p>"That's different," Lay shook his head. "You're more popular than me in the future. I can get more money by selling your photos." </p><p>Lu Han was speechless, "What are you talking about!" </p><p>"Alright, alright," Lay pushed Lu Han, "You still want to climb the mountain?" </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of damn place is this! "Lay used both his hands and feet to climb. "It's not a developed scenic spot at all" He looked at the leaflet and map in his hand and then looked back. "How much more left?" He shouted at Lu Han, who was already far ahead. </p><p>"Soon, I've already seen the destination!" Lu Han continued to climb in front of him, "It's fun if it was exploited. Hurry up!" He beckoned behind him. </p><p>"My shoes are new." Lay looked painfully at his new shoes covered in mud. </p><p> "Hurry up, idiot!" Lu Han seemed to want to reach out to Lay, "It looks good ~ ~" He took out his camera and kept taking pictures. </p><p>It was a relaxing feeling, free from the crowd and all the noise. There were only three colors in front of him: blue, green, and white. Lu Han lay on the stone with his entire hand spread open. Lay, who was sitting beside him, took out the bags of snacks in his bag and fiddled with them. </p><p>"I find you are like a street vendor." Lu Han looked at Lay and giggled.</p><p>"Just laugh," Lay said, lowering his head. "Build your happiness on my humiliation." </p><p>"Humiliating you won't make me happy, but if you give me all the money you earn, I can be happy." Lu Han propped up his arms and looked at the vendor in front of him. </p><p>"You are easy to get satisfied," Lay opened a bag of snacks. "That little bit of money is not worth the excitement." </p><p>"Ah ~ ~ I'm always happy." As Lu Han spoke, he stood up and patted Lay's hair. </p><p>He walked towards a stone wall beside him and said, "I'm learning from you. After all these years, you have been wearing this fake buddha beads like treasure." </p><p>Lay disagreed. "What's wrong with the fake buddha beads?" He waved the Buddhist bead on his wrist. "I wore it when I was most injured. After that, my injuries were much better, and I even won a prize for my debut …" </p><p>Lu Han walked over and looked at the buddha beads.<br/>
 "Can you lend me for a few days? Next week I am playing a football game on which I bet." </p><p>Lay was stunned. He took off the bead and said, "Don't drop it." </p><p>"You don't believe in Buddhism, do you?" Lu Han smiled and put it on. </p><p>Lay glanced at him and said, "Do I look like one of them?" </p><p>Lu Han sat up and looked at the other party carefully, "A little." </p><p>"Do Buddhist believers dance non-stop every day?" Lay lowered his shoulders. </p><p>"You become a sculpture off-stage." Lu Han said with a smile. </p><p>“Since I’m already dancing non-stop on stage,why does it have to continue off-stage?...” Lay gazed at Luhan, “your exoticness is really uncommon.”<br/>
“Cheh~~” Luhan taps Lay again, his eyes focused on the ground beneath the rock wall, “hey idiot, what do you think this red arrow is for?”</p><p>It is about 30 metres away where a red arrow directs towards a stone wall. Lay stood up and walked over and found a hammer and nails resting on the floor.</p><p>Luhan squated down and picked them up to size up. His sight shifts in the direction of the red arrow;“perhaps this is used to rock climbing?”</p><p>“A 90 degree wall with no scaling points?” Lay squinted his eyes and useed his wrist to block the sunlight.<br/>
“That’s why a nail is needed!” Luhan sat on the ground in sudden realisation. He looked at the nail in his hand, “however this nail looked slightly smaller than usual.” He spoke as he searched for a gap, using his fingers to peel off the mud.</p><p>“What are you doing?”Lay squated down and looked at Luhan, speechless. “Don’t tell me you’re intending to rock climbing.”</p><p>“I’m trying to see how outdoor rock climbers hammer these nails into the wall.” Luhan lifted his eyebrows with curiosity.</p><p>Lay lowererd his head to look at the red arrow and then looked back at Luhan who has started hammering nails up the stone wall. “People like you who have a great amount of passion in discovering new things should become scientists, instead of being a dancer and singer.....” Not having finished his sentence, he felt Luhan’s weight on his shoulder and he found out...</p><p>It’s as though he’s asleep.</p><p>Lay heard Luhan's even breathing and found luhan being rediculous because of  his vibrancy and energy bursting in one moment and then falling into deep sleep the next, leaving it hard for people to comprehend.</p><p><br/>
All of a sudden, booming loud album music starts filling his ears, the surrounding is dark and in a distance comes the messy light boards and chatter, a mike is hung beside his mouth, on the left stands Lay, Kris on the right, while himself is situated at the center of the stage, the title song roars and his line plays.</p><p>Luhan frozed and turned his head, the roaring of the title song did not stop.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>